Screaming Tides
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: "Nothing was funny, except the pretty boy, the heartthrob of the Capitol, was falling in love with the mad girl who won the Games he's mentored her for." After her experience in the arena, Annie has a hard time going back in the water, and Finnick helps her to confront her fears. One-shot.


"I can't do it," Annie said while scanning the immensity of the sea. The sun was high in the sky, and its reflection in the water was one of the most divine scenery she's ever had the chance to witness. At least, as every other inhabitant of District Four, it was her favourite. Deep down, all she wanted was to run into it, enjoying the almost lost sensation of the water on her skin, and blooming in its perfection like a flower in the light. But she couldn't. Something strong, much stronger than her own will or even Finnick's hot breath on her neck when he whispered "Together, we can do it", was getting in the way.

 _The voices_. The ones that echoed in the arena during the seventieth Hunger Games, her Games, the ones which produced the worst noises she's ever heard in her life. Despair, pain, and horror, those were the sounds that were haunting Annie day and night since she came back home. Every time she heard them, it was like being back there, and see all the other Tributes kill, begging for their life, and eventually, dying in the most inhuman ways.

Then, she remembered the water. A lot of water everywhere when the dam broke and flooded the entire place, taking all the remaining girls and boys with it. All except Annie. She remembered having swimming for a very long time, until she had no strength left in her body, knowing that if she stopped, it would be the end of her eighteen years old life.

Drowning in water when coming from the fishing District would have been another humiliation for her. No one had bet on the poor mad girl she'd become in the arena, except her Mentors. Mags and Finnick wouldn't have let her down, even if she didn't make it easy for them when she hid in there, away from the other Tributes, that were probably ready to rip her heart off her chest if they caught her. The dam, in spite of everything, saved her from them, and took her away from the cruel world of the Games. Still, she didn't come home in one piece, a part of her had remained in the arena, and would forever do.

She missed her previous life. She missed her innocence, because even if she didn't have to kill anyone to win, she felt their blood on her hands, and sometimes, she wished she was among the victims instead of the only survivor. That was who she was, a survivor, not a proper winner. Now, she was the one living with these harsh memories that were haunting her, and these awful images and noises wouldn't leave her in peace. They stayed with her, always. Sometimes, it was too much to bear, and she would get lost into this dark abyss, experiencing what doctors called a crisis, during which no one could do anything, except waiting for it to be over. However, what she truly missed was now in front of her : the water.

Since her victory, a few months ago, Annie Cresta couldn't get near water without feeling the suffocating panic she was forced to get used to. She couldn't help but think about her frantic swimming every time she saw the sea. _Look ahead. Don't stop. Surviving here is living there_. So, Annie stayed away, on the beach, observing the water without getting close to it, afraid of the one thing she truly loved.

Finnick brought her here today, after convincing her to confront her fear, to give it a go by ensuring Annie he wouldn't leave her side at that time. The Games were over, but he was still here, helping her to get through this trauma. He didn't only see the young woman, he observed her, waiting for her reactions like he never did with any other Tribute before. But Annie wasn't any Tribute, she was different. Special. Yet, he didn't know how exactly, but she surely was.

"Ready?" he asked as he stood behind her, his eyes fixed on her auburn hair. When she nodded, uncertain, he seized her waist with his hands, and guided her towards the calm waves.

As she took her first step into the water, determined (which was mostly due to Finnick's own confidence), his grip slightly tightened around her size, and she felt his thumb rubbing her skin for a second. This combined to the tickle of the water on her feet made her laugh, and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"What's so funny?" Finnick asked as water wet his equally bare feet. He regretted not to be able to see her face at that moment. Every time he could witness a hint of joy on her face was enjoyable, particularly after what she's been through the past months.

"Nothing," Annie answered, a half smile still on her lips. Nothing, except the pretty boy, the heartthrob of the Capitol, was falling in love with the mad girl who won the Games he's mentored her for. She still felt the urge to laugh, but instead, she took a look at what was in front of her.

It was Annie who chose the spot, she used to go fishing there with her dad when she was younger. When Finnick asked her where she wanted to go on this day, she thought that maybe doing it here, where she had her best childhood memories, would be easier for her.

Soon, she felt water over her calves, slowly approaching her knees, and she felt incredibly good about it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her skin. It was like being alive again.

"How do you feel?" Finnick inquired, his hands still on her body, not moving an inch since they set there. He was concerned about how things were going for her in there, and ready to help her go out of the water if she wasn't okay.

"I feel at home", Annie smiled before resting her head on his shoulder. If her movement surprised him, he didn't show it. For one moment, it was like nothing happened, like she never stepped into this bloody arena. When she opened her eyes, she was feeling herself again.

"I want to catch a fish," she announced before breaking her semi embrace with Finnick and taking a few steps ahead. He let her go, too happy to see her beaming again like she did before, if not more.

She moved until she was knee-deep in water, then she froze. Exactly how her father taught her. She dipped her hands and arms in the sea, leaning in her entire body. Still, her chest remained mostly out of the water. And she waited for the fish to come. She would catch it with her hands, then they would go back to the beach with her trophy, which would be grilled over a camp fire for lunch. It sounded good to her.

When the fish came, she firmly grasped it between her hands, but before she could drag it out of the water, it somehow managed to escape, and swam away from the place. Discombobulated, Annie lost her balance, and her entire body was dove into the water. This was when it began again.

Underwater, every sound was usually muffled, but Annie heard these ones very clearly. The voices. The screams of horror, the sound her partner's flesh made when his head was ripped off his body. She wanted to shout, but she couldn't, and instead swallowed salt water which burnt her throat.

When Finnick grabbed her and brought her back to the surface, all she could do was screaming and covering her ears.

"THEY'RE HERE FINN ! AND THEY'RE DEAD !" she shouted, tears covering her already soaked face. No matter how hard she pressed her hands on her ears, they were still here, and they screamed louder and louder, and she felt her head was about to explode.

"Annie, shhh, they're not here," Finnick said as his hands stroked her cheeks, trying to reason her. The only problem was that, obviously, she couldn't be reasoned.

"LOOK AHEAD ! DON'T STOP ! SURVIVING HERE IS LIVING THERE !" Annie kept saying, falling to her knees, and cradling back and forth in order to push their ghosts away, unsuccessfully.

Then, Finnick did the only thing he thought about and knelt down, took his hands off her face, and embraced her in the closest way he could, her head finding its way in the crook of his neck and his hand stroking her wet hair. He then whispered a few comforting words, telling her everything was okay, that no one would harm her, that he would protect her and stay here, that she had nothing to fear. He did it for as long as it took to calm Annie down.

In the end, he kept his promise, and never left her side.

* * *

 _ **Thanks a lot for reading this story. I have to admit that I'm not a Hunger Games fan, I've never read the books (but I intend to), and I've only seen the first two movies (plus some scenes of the third and fourth as well). Still, without really knowing their characters, I really wanted to write about Finnick and Annie, so I've read everything I could about their backstory, and had this one-shot in mind.**_

 _ **I apologize for any huge mistake I made, but English isn't my mother tongue, and even if I pay huge attention to everything I write and publish, sometimes it's not enough ;)**_


End file.
